4 am
by Niloriel1701
Summary: Loki pays Tony Stark a visit. Oneshot. Possibility of a follow up, but you have to tell me if you want it.


_**We are weaned from our timidity**_

_**In the flush of love's light**_

_**we dare be brave**_

_**And suddenly we see**_

_**that love costs all we are**_

_**and will ever be.**_

_**Yet it is only love**_

_**which sets us free.**_

**~ Maya Angelou ~**

"Jesus! What…. What are you –" Tony squinted, peering into his living room with awe. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. _What the hell._

Loki, clad in a simple tunic and with forest green eyes that were full of unbridled glee was sitting in a languorous position on Tony Starks modern two piece couch.

"Good evening, Stark." Though his eyes were full of a mysterious determinedness, his mouth remained in a thin, set line. His hair was a glistening, sleek shape of unkempt raven.

In a foggy, just-woke-up sort of haze, Tony found himself admiring Loki's ruffled appearance.

His black hair was slightly mussed, and his outfit was not that of preparedness. His green shirt was open and his marble white chest gave a very slight appearance.

"What the hell are you doing here, reindeer games? Wait, wait. Is your new strategy to come and – shock us to death one by one by appearing in your mothers undergarments at…what… four in the morning?" Tony walked slowly out into the dimly lit area.

Loki's eyes, lightening fast, traced quickly along Tony's figure until he finally met his gaze.

"You never fail to surprise me, man of iron. For one so smart – you certainly miss the most obvious of notions."

Tony shook his head, chuckling. "What did I miss, sweetcheeks?"

"Strange terms of endearment you use, Stark, however – it must suffice." Loki stood gracefully, sending a gush of air towards Tony; it smelled of pine trees and a variety of dizzying aromas.

"I'm sorry – I'm… I'm at a bit of a loss here. Tell me again why you're standing in my living room in what are clearly your undergarments – I mean, I personally think they're a bit on the heavy side for pajamas – but – what is this really about?" Tony took a cautious step towards the god.

With a gentle laugh, Loki took several strides towards Tony until they were merely a foot apart. The smell was now overwhelming Tony's senses, and he found despite his grogginess his heart was beginning to palpitate. He blinked several times, taking a small step backwards.

"Am I overwhelming your senses, Stark?" Loki purred. The thin set of lips were now ever so slightly upturned in a feline smirk.

"Listen… what… Jarvis – how did this self important idiot get in here? What the hell were you thinking?" Tony said in a breathy voice. He was uncertain he trusted his stability.

"Sir – I apologize, but there were no indicators of his entrance to Stark Towers. It was as if he did not cross the threshold at all." The refined voice of Jarvis was not a comforting sound, and Tony swallowed quickly.

"Listen, come back in the morning or something. We can have a talk over tea. Coffee. Whatever you – gods – drink. You know the way to the elevator, big fella'… that is, if you even _use_ the damn…thing – just, just scram. I need to sleep."

Tony began turning with not so much as another thought concerning the absurdity of the entire situation but then found that as soon as he began to stride back towards the doorway his passage was blocked.

Loki leant against the door frame casually, quirking a dark eyebrow.

"Stark, are you really that _dense?_" Loki said, reaching his hand slowly towards Tony's night shirt. He slid his fingers around the color and gave a firm tug.

"Do you _have_ todo that apparating crap? I mean, if you're gonna start dropping by here you really can't pull that stuff on me. I am only human." Tony glanced downwards at Loki's pale fingers wrapped around the collar of his shirt. He felt a rush of heated excitement inside of him.

"I apologize in advance for any ill effects my presence may have on your health, perhaps your nervous system. However for such a dull creature, you've made quite the impression…. I am, admittedly, quite-" The god brought his face inches from Tony's ear as he whispered, letting his breath fan across the humans neck, "Roused…"

Shivers racked down Tony's spine. He felt a momentary weakness in his knees.

"I will not deny that you excite me, man of iron. Will you not admit that my presence does the very same for you?" In mere seconds, Loki was now facing Tony with a slightly cocked head.

Tony found that his brilliant mind – usually buzzing with small quips and remarks – was a complete and total blank. Perhaps it was the god's magic. That was it. He was performing some obscene magic on Tony.

The gaze of the god was stripping Tony naked – he found a certain flush rising in his cheeks and was unable to meet the pair of emerald green eyes without flushing even more. He cast his gaze down to the floor.

The bizarre situation seemed to be unfolding in an even more bizarre manner, and yet the human was not fighting it, exactly.

A cool hand found it way up to Tony's jaw, sending an electric current through him that went all the way down to his toes – which were furled tightly, as if they were trying to root themselves to the ground.

The touch was jarring, yet not unpleasant. Tony found that he did not shrug away, nor did he so desire to do anything of the sort. He did, however, (not entirely on purpose) lean into it more than he would have liked.

The feline smile on Loki's face grew slightly wider, and his lips furled revealing a sliver of his pearly white teeth.

"You do not deny it, Stark, which is what I expected. Now if you please – stay very still. I do not wish to hurt you." Loki took his time leaning closer towards Tony, until finally their breath mingled. He was mere inches from the now petrified human.

_What. The. Fuck. Is. Happening. What. The. Fuck. Is. Happening. _Tony Stark was frozen – and his heart was far from still. It beat wildly, and were he not inches from a god's beautifully chiseled face, it would have sent him into a flurry, or perhaps a panic attack.

The human began to count in his head. 10…11…12….13… 1-

And the sudden feeling of the God's lips against his own halted the obsessive counting. His head was spinning. They were velvet – no – silk. The aroma, if possible, grew even more appealing and began to overwhelm his senses until he felt he may not be able to stand any longer.

Tony closed his eyes instinctively, finding that he was weaker, even, than before. He did not pull away, he did not push the god back. What he then did was beyond his own reckoning.

With his tongue, he forced Loki's mouth open – though it did not take much force at all – and felt an animalistic lust rising inside of him as his own tongue met the Gods. He tasted…. Divine.

Tony became aware of the strong hand that was sliding underneath his shirt with a fury. With a start, Tony found the strength in himself to shove Loki away and felt himself reeling backwards.

He was panting visibly, and he began to rub his eyes.

"_What _the hell!" He glanced upwards at Loki, who was leaning against the opposite wall looking slightly awestruck.

"You must forgive me, Stark – I have never been with a human. I did not wish to overwhelm you-…" The wry smile was still on his lips, and his green eyes were more alive than Tony had ever seen them. The god stood up, and then leant towards Tony once more to rest his pale hand on the humans swelling chest. It sent yet another electric current through him. "-but I must admit – I could not _help_ myself."

"What… what is…" Tony shook his head. Despite the thoughts that were contradicting his current feelings, he was in complete shock. But more than that, he wanted to do it _again_.

He wasn't gay. He wasn't… single. He wasn't… well – he couldn't exactly say in confidence that he did not feel anything for the majestic creature that stood before him…

Loki leant into Tony's neck and began to place warm, silken kisses on his skin. He appeared to have a sense of unwavering determination, and for someone who had never "been with" a human before, Tony certainly wouldn't have known.

"Why are you… _AH_ –" Tony tipped his head backwards. His arousal was becoming difficult to contain. "—doing this..."

Without thinking, Tony grasped a bunch of the raven black hair and gripped it tightly.

"And yet-" Loki purred, between soft kisses. "-you do not object to my doing it…"

"Jesus. Sto-…stop." Tony said through ground teeth. However, his fingers only wound themselves tighter into Loki's hair.

"I would indeed, if I believed that you truly wanted me to do so. However you appear to be contradicting your own words, Stark. Such is the confusing nature of human beings…" Tony felt a hot tongue tracing along his neck, and the slight scrape of Loki's teeth against his skin.

"Shit…" He spat, feeling his growing erection. It was the unavoidable.

Loki pulled away, giving Tony a once over, and proceeded to maniacally tear Tony's cotton shirt above his head and off his quivering frame. His glowing magnetic chest plate was revealed, and its blue light danced across Loki's pale face.

"You are beautiful, Stark." Said the god simply, looking Tony in the eye.

Perhaps it was those words that were the last straw. The utterly simple statement, filled with such concealed meaning, left tony reeling, gasping for air in an ocean of cold water.

He blinked once, and decided this was no time for analytical thinking.

With force, he grasped the pale wrist of Loki and led him into his bedroom – no inkling of Pepper crossed his mind. No inkling of the current war that was being waged against this beautiful God and his army of aliens – nor the team of misfit superhumans that would very soon be fuming mad with him, not to mention the god of thunder whom he supposed he would have to answer to personally… no. Only the glowing, radiant, beguiling creature that was now about to be his – was taking up every inch of his headspace.

"Stark, It is only you that I so desire." The god spoke matter-of-factly.

With a racing heart, Tony slid his shaking hands under the green tunic of the God, and an encouraging nod from Loki, lifted it above his head.

The emerald eyes were now fully dilated, and no effort was made to conceal the raw anticipation in their depths.

"Christ… " Tony swallowed. "Your brother… I mean – and the avengers-"

Loki brought a finger to Tony's lips, silencing him.

"It can be no one else." The god dropped to his knees gracefully, sliding his hands around Tony's waist firmly.

"Please, Stark."

In that moment, Tony felt that despite everything he had ever experienced, there never had been something quite so beautiful. The large, dilated eyes of Loki peered up at him with longing. He knew – in that moment – he was fooling himself if he did not admit it. Tony Stark wanted Loki more than anyone had ever wanted anyone before – he _needed_ him. He needed to feel him, to touch him, to hold him.

"Jarvis, get the lights please."

"Sir?"

"Now, Jarvis."

With a flick of the lights, both Loki and Tony experienced a sense of utter togetherness, alone in the dark, yet, together. And together they would be – whether they knew it or not.

They needed one another like the sun and the moon, one could not exist without the other - both would always, at the end of the day, move harmoniously together like an undercurrent. It was inexplicable, but inexorable. And Tony knew, in a deep part of his soul, that no one, nothing, would be able to make him feel the way he did then.

The God of mischief had won this war, and Tony had let him.


End file.
